


back on track

by byzinha



Series: Stalia love affair [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunion, Season 6A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: They finally saved Beacon Hills from the Hunt, but some things still need time to adjust.





	back on track

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a very long time since I wrote Stalia, and I really hope this don't suck! I got this request on tumblr, and I hope you guys like it!  
> comments are appreciate.  
> english is not my first language, I don't have a beta reader, and **Teen Wolf and its characters are not mine**.

It’d been over for a while, Malia could remember now. Now that everyone was back and Beacon Hills would slowly get back on track. They had saved the town (again), but they mainly did it because of him. While he was gone, and she sometimes caught herself with his name on the tip of her tongue, she’d know that she loved him, but it was weird, the feeling, as if… it had shifted.

Malia knew now why it felt weird to love Stiles. It was weird because their _thing_ was over, even though she still loved him. Just differently, she guessed? Hard to tell, things still were a little foggy.

Perhaps she still had to give it a few days to process? Time would tell, right?

With the Hunt defeated, all Malia could do was look around and slowly take in what happened and the people that was slowly coming back to her, their lives. She needed to see her father – her real father, not Peter -, make sure he was alright. She had to check on the Sheriff, and wouldn’t hurt to give Kira a call, tell her everything that had been going on.

“Malia!” someone called, and she turned around abruptly, surprised to hear his voice.

Stiles.

He was coming in her direction with Lydia on his heels and for a brief moment Malia frowned. Oh yeah, there was that too. She didn’t think she felt bad about it, to be honest, kind of as if it was always supposed to happen.

“Hi,” she greeted and ooff-ed when Stiles crushed her in a tight embrace. With a second of reluctance, Malia raised her arms awkwardly and patted his back.

“You’re crazy, you could’ve died,” he said still hugging her and she chuckled.

“So could you, silly,” she replied. He let go of her and looked in her eyes, both hands on her shoulders, a smile playing on his lips that she couldn’t help but mirror.

“Hi.” Stiles said.

“Hi.”

“I knew you guys wouldn’t forget about me.”

Malia shrugged.

“Well…” she started but he chuckled. “We actually did, but we remembered later.”

“And that’s all that matters, Mal,” Stiles said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Malia replied. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to forget him forever anyway. It was good to have him back.


End file.
